Timeless Harmony
by Miss Leanne
Summary: The strains of the orchestra's music...stimulated them...in ways they couldn't have imagined. Written for SpringKink Fest Summer 2011. Explicit content, obviously, but very loving and fuzzy.


**A/N: This was written in response to the SpringKink Fest prompt: "Sailor Moon, Haruka/Michiru: dates - Haruka loved to take her to symphonies, feeling the effect the music had on her.**

* * *

><p>Haruka finds Michiru best amongst the dips, sways and swells of the sounds of their favorite orchestra. The connection between the two of them is cerebral, but it doesn't keep Haruka from feeling the waves of almost physical pleasure coming from Michiru. The music moves Michiru like few things can. Haruka indirectly benefits, not that music doesn't do the same things for her. Haruka simply delights in Michiru's delight.<p>

The music reminds her of other things, too.

Like when the chords suddenly become sharp as Michiru cries out. Like when the music falls to flat keys when they lie together, panting, full of contentment and joy and love. Like when their evening sonata floats down to a quiet, final note and sleepy silence fills the air in its place.

But Haruka can only stare at Michiru's long, white throat and how it trails up to her lips, which sound out the keys in the harmony of the violins. Her head is tilted back and her eyes are closed in rapture, long eyelashes pointing to the heavens.

Haruka can't touch, she can only look. But looking tempts her to touch, so Haruka tries to concentrate on studying the cellists' music sheets from their box above the pit.

Michiru seems to have different ideas about their evening together.

* * *

><p>The concert began its second act and the first movement began. Without saying a word, Michiru rose from her seat and began drawing the thick curtains to their box, blocking out the light from the concert hall.<p>

Haruka's eyes widened in curiosity.

"_Ne_, Michiru – what's going on?" She asked.

Michiru turned from her task and took the few steps to Haruka's chair. She laid her hand on Haruka's shoulder and shook her head with a small smile.

"Haven't you felt it?" Michiru asked. With that, she slid her arms around Haruka's neck, slid into her lap and nestled her hot core against Haruka's body.

_Oh. Oh oh _oh_._

Haruka pulled Michiru down into a kiss as Haruka's arms circled around Michiru's waist.

"But is now a good time?" Haruka whispered in her lover's ear.

"The curtains are closed, the door is locked, and the music is loud enough," Michiru reasoned. "I think now is as good a time as any."

Haruka smiled and contented herself with covering Michiru's throat with warm, wet kisses. Michiru also smiled, but she couldn't content herself with just running her hands through Haruka's thick hair – no, she also had to cradle and tease one of Haruka's breasts with a hand she could spare.

In spite of the relative privacy they enjoyed, Michiru still felt slightly exposed as she and Haruka stood and watched the other undress slowly. They were making love in a public place, even if curtains were drawn.

They laid together on the padded velvet floor of the box as the music swelled into its second movement. Tongues and breasts met. Fingers and nether lips mixed. Legs intertwined with one another, and Haruka could barely stand it anymore. She stretched over to bring her mouth to Michiru's petals.

But Michiru got the first lick on Haruka – Haruka was forced to hold down a shriek.

The waves of the rise and fall of the piano's part seemed to command the speed at which Michru's tongue flicked out at Haruka's tiny nubbin hidden between slippery folds. Haruka nuzzled Michiru's soaking entrance and licked in half-time to Michiru's speed.

The third movement began and their pumping of their hips suddenly took a more desperate bent – they were _soclosesoveryveryclose_…

_Crescendo_.

Michiru's cry was high and Haruka swore that the voice of the instruments' never sounded so rich before.

_Dénouement_.

They held to one another tightly and finished their peaks through rocking together with the closing notes of the final act. Tears of passion sealed the evening's performance and the voices in the hall echoed the couple's finishing shivers and quivers.

But when the curtains opened again, their clothes were straight on their bodies, and they smiled down at the patrons leaving the hall below them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Critiques and suggestions are always welcomed. ^.^**


End file.
